A Different Ending
by ClubDread16
Summary: What would happened if Isaac got a girlfriend? Would it all have ended the same?


She always watched him during school. He was a good student. Never spoke up. Never spoke up, never made trouble. Isaac was one of those kids who, if you didn't know him, you'd probably think he was cold and calculating. Pure evil. But he really did care about his friends. About all the kids in Gatlin truthfully. But for some odd reason he didn't seem to have many friends. He was always hanging around with Malachai. Isabel had always been afraid of Malachai, but Isaac seemed different. She jumped slightly when the bell rang and gathered her books as quickly as possible, hoping to catch Isaac before he could get outside and join Malachai. Even in the crowded hallways he stood out. He seemed to have a light about him. She was able to grab his arm just before the doorway. He spun around, a look of anger on his face that she had never seen before. "What?!?!" He snapped. She withdrew her hand, suddenly feeling very stupid. His face softened when he saw who it was. "I'm really sorry." She said, as she turned around to leave. "Wait," Isaac said. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."Isabel stopped halfway down the hall. "Isaac," She said without turning around. "Are you busy?" Isaac smiled, "Never too busy for one of my flock." That was another wierd thing about Isaac. He referred to the children of Gatlin as his flock. Everybody knew he wanted to be a preacher, but why only the children? Isabel turned slightly, needing to see his smile. "Do you think you could take a walk?" She asked. "Sure," he replied. "Did you want to go to the cornfield? Do you need to repent?" Her smile fell. "No, Isaac. No corn, no repenting. Not now, I just need to talk to you." He had slowly been moving toward her and now he was standing right next to her. He nodded his approval and they walked out of the school together. As they were leaving, Isabel noticed Malachai standing in the cornm watching them.He did not look happy. They ended up sitting down by the creek on the Chroner's farm. "What is it you wanna talk about?'' Isaac asked. "Are you losing the faith?""Isaac," she shouted. "This has nothing to do with Him." She said, pointing into the corn. "Then what is it my child?" She hesitated a moment , then grabbed his hand. "Isaac, how long have we known each other?" Isaac just stared at their joined hands, gulping loudly. "Um, probably about, um...since third grade." She nodded. "And we're friends, aren't we?" He nodded his head, still staring at their hands. "What's this about?" She glanced at him quickly to see how he was reacting to all this. Then she swallowed, leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Isaac froze.He didn't know what to do. How to react. Isabel was one of followers (Granted one of the reluctant ones) He'd always thought of her as a sister. He was brought back to earth by the feeling of her hand rubbing his. "Isaac?" She whispered. "You like me?" He asked quietly. "Always have." She said, giving him a half-smile. "I-I have to go. Malachai is waiting for me. HE is waiting for me."Isabel shook her head. She should have known he would never return her feelings. She too stood up. "I should have known." She muttered, walking away. "Isabel!'' He shouted after her. The corn swiped at her skin as she entered.She could hear him running after her, but she just kept her head down to avoid being scratched. "Isabel! Please wait!" She whirled around only to find him less than a foot behind her. She cupped his face in her hands. "Isaac, I like you, you don't like me. It's ok, I understand. We'll just be friends." He searched her eyes. Trying to see if she believed her own words. "But I do like you." Isaac whispered. Isabel blinked before the words got through to her. Her hands dropped to her side. "I've always liked you." He stated. She couldn't stop a smile from spreading acrosee her face. "Really?" He nodded. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips this time. His lips warm against hers. She felt a warmth spread through her that she'd never felt before. She wanted to sing, but she held it all inside. "Meet me at Hansen's at six, ok?" Isaac asked. Isabel nodded happily. He touched her hands that still rested on his cheeks, turned, and fled through the corn. She watched him go and felt like her heart was going with him. The love she felt for him hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt. He was amazing, but she also knewhe was capable of things she could never imagine. 


End file.
